High power LEDs are the conventional choice for general solid state lighting applications. Such high power white LEDs are extremely bright and can have luminous efficacies between 100 and 200 lumens/watt. The input power of a single high-power LED is typically greater than 0.5 watt and may be greater than 10 watts. Such LEDs generate considerable heat since they are only about 1 mm2 in area, so the required packaging is fairly complex and expensive. Although a bare high-power LED chip typically costs well under $1.00 (e.g., $0.10), the packaged LED typically costs around $1.50-$3.00. This makes a high output (e.g., 3000+ lumens) solid state luminaire relatively expensive and not a commercially feasible alternative for a fluorescent light fixture, commonly used for general illumination. Further, the optics required to convert the high brightness point sources into a substantially homogeneous, broad angle emission for an office environment (where glare control is important) is extremely challenging.
To greatly reduce the cost of a large area, high lumen output light source, it is known to sandwich an array of bare LED dice between a reflective bottom sheet having conductors and a top transparent sheet having conductors. The LEDs have top and bottom electrodes that contact a set of conductors. When the conductors on the sheets are energized, the LEDs emit light through only the transparent sheet. The light sheet may be flexible.
Such prior art light sheets are not bidirectional.
It is also well known to provide a light emitting panel as a luminaire for general illumination, where the panel is oriented so that its light emitting surface is parallel to a floor.
It may be desirable in certain environments to provide a cost-effective luminaire that generates lighting effects other than those of the above-described prior art luminaires.